Lost, My Friend
by Animouse03
Summary: Sequel to “Making Up For Lost Time”. Sheik and Link have been separated and while Link battles to save Clock Town from the deranged Skull Kid, Sheik is left alone in the Lost Woods to find Navi.Will he succeed without Link?And where did Navi dissapear to?
1. Lost, My Friend

Due to the great response I got for "Making Up For Lost Time" and the many requests for a sequel, I'm writing this story. This story takes place during MM but it focuses on Sheik. What does Sheik do for the three days Link is gone? I hope you enjoy it and please feel free to comment if you get the urge.

* * *

**Lost, My Friend**

**Chapter One:  
Lost, My Friend**

* * *

"Hurry Sheik! You're falling behind!" 

"Oh come on! My horse is still learning! Not everyone has a Super Steed!"

Two friends, Link and Sheik, raced through the Lost Woods on the backs of their noble friends. Link rode Epona, a gift from the owners of Lon Lon Ranch, Talon and his daughter Malon.; and Sheik was on Scout, a gift from his Aunt Impa. Scout had not yet been tamed and unfortunately Sheik didn't have enough skills with horse back riding to get him to behave.

The friends had spent the past week in search of an old friend who had gone missing: Navi the Fairy. Navi had once been Link's companion, but when Link moved out of the forest, they had parted ways. Navi was, instead, assigned to a young Kokiri boy by the Great Deku Tree. It was on a visit to the forest that the two boys had learned of her mysterious disappearance.

Sheik and Link were going to the forest to visit an old friend. Saria had begged them to visit more often but they were both so busy. Link was working part-time at the potion shop in Hyrule Castle Town and Sheik was helping Talon with the horses at Lon Lon Ranch. Finally given a day off work, the Hylian and the Sheikah decided to make the journey into the forest to visit their friend. They had only just arrived in the forest when they heard a commotion in Kokiri Village. Running to see what it was, they found the child-like Kokiri clumped together and talking quickly and quietly.

"What's wrong?" Link asked.

When he received no answer, he and Sheik pushed themselves through to find the remains of a Kokiri hat and tunic. They had been badly ripped and soiled with what appeared to be mud and something that looked remarkably similar to blood.

"What happened here?" Link asked, looking at the frightened Kokiri.

"We don't know. We heard a scream but when we came running…" Airell, a small blond, said.

"All we found was this." Finnished her sister, Aislin, pointing to the clothes.

"Well, who's missing?" Sheik asking, looking around.

Link counted the Kokiri, knowing their numbers by heart, and shrugged when he found none missing. "I don't get it."

"Wait! It's Patch! Patch isn't here!" Shouted a Kokiri.

Link looked confused. "Patch?"

"Oh!" Sheik slapped his forehead. "Of course. Patch was the new Kokiri. Remember? The one Navi was with."

Link's eyes widened in understanding. "Of course!" He looked around the group. "Navi? Are you here?" He called.

The village was silent and Link suddenly felt panic rise in his heart. He turned to Sheik, worry showing on his face.

"Let's talk to the Great Deku Tree." Sheik said and wrapped a comforting arm around his friends shoulders.

They walked to the Great Deku Tree followed by the huddled group of frightened Kokiri. When they entered the small meadow, the found the Deku Tree's eyes closed, deep in thought. Link hesitated before walking forward.

"Great Deku Tree?" He called tentatively.

The large tree opened its eyes and gazed down at the small party. "Link…it is good thou hath come." He sounded troubled. "I trust, by now, you know of the disappearance of Patch and Navi."

Link nodded but remained silent, the others watching nervously from behind.

The Great Deku Tree sighed sadly. "Unfortunate, yes. Link, this world owes you a debt of gratitude many times over, but I fear I must call on your aid again." His voice was deep and solemn.

Link nodded again and moved closer. "Of course, Great Deku Tree. Please, tell me what I can do."

"Go to the Forest Temple. Saria is already there, praying. Hopefully, before you get there, she will have an idea where Patch and Navi have vanished too. Go to her quickly, Link."

And go to her they had. The friends had set off quickly deep into the heart of the Lost Woods. Saria had indeed been praying, but unfortunately she had not found anything. Link and Sheik searched the entire forest inside and out for the lost pair but there was no trace. They had even begun to search the rest of Hyrule when they had received an anonymous tip. A stranger and stopped by Lon Lon Ranch and left a note with Malon. Malon, frightened by the figure's mystery, rode quickly to Sheik and Link in Karakiko Village. The note read as follows:

If you want to find the boy and the fairy,

go to the Sacred Forest Meadow and ask the fairies.

They may be able to help you.

The note wasn't sighed and Malon didn't know the face of the one who brought it, but Link and Sheik set out anyway. Link had alerted Saria before hand with his Ocarina and asked her to meet them there and that is where they were now headed.

Epona was much more accustomed to the ins and outs of the Lost Woods, but Scout was quite frightened. It wasn't long before Sheik lost sight of his friend in the distance. He thought about calling out but sighed and shook his head.

_We're both going to the same place. _He thought.

With Scout so afraid of the next tunnel and what might lie on the other end, Sheik was forced to leave his "noble stead" behind and walk the rest of the journey.

"So much for faithful companions…" Sheik grumbled as he stalked through the forest.

After three years of making this journey it didn't take long to find his way. After fighting off the annoying Deku Scrubs who were not in the mood to play, Sheik began stalking up the stairs to the entrance to the Forest Temple, all the while practicing what he would say to Link about leaving him in the dust. He reached the top and glared at the first green figure he saw.

"Thanks a lot for leaving me like that! Poor Scout won't be able to eat for a week!" He complained.

Saria turned her head and looked up. "What?"

Sheik immediately felt embarrassed. His cheeks flushed red and his face fell. "Oh, Saria. I'm sorry. I thought you were Link."

She raised her eyebrow and smiled. "It's okay. So, where is he?"

It was Sheik's turn to raise a brow. "You mean he's not here yet?"

Saria shook her head.

"Hmm, that's weird…" Sheik said and sat down on the small tree trunk, "He was ahead of me coming here."

Saria shrugged. "That's the thing with the Lost Woods. It can turn anyone around."

Sheik nodded, suddenly remembering the time he got lost just trying to get out of the first room. "I guess you're right." He stood up. "So, have you found anything?"

She shook her head and looked around. "There's no one here but us."

Sheik furrowed his brow. "Well, the note said to talk to the fairies…is there a fairy fountain around here?"

Saria nodded. "Come on, I'll show you."

Sheik began to follow and then paused. "What about Link?"

"He knows where it is. He'll catch up with us." She said over her shoulder.

Sheik shrugged and followed the Kokiri girl out of the clearing and back into the maze…or so he thought. Instead, she took him up and ladder and over to a hole. He raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Through there?" He asked.

She smirked. "You're not afraid are you?" She teased and then jumped down the hole.

Sheik glared after her and rolled his eyes. "Girls…" He grumbled and followed her down.


	2. Link's New Adventure

**Chapter Two**

**

* * *

Link's New Adventure**

* * *

Link pushed through the large double doors and had to shield his large deku eyes from the sun. He glanced behind him at the closing door and shivered. That mask salesman was far too happy for his own good. He turned back around and looked around him. Several carpenters were busily building a large platform in the center of, what he assumed, was a town and a small dog yipped happily in circles. He turned when he heard footsteps and watched a child with purple hair and a Kaffie mask put something into the mail box. Link made a mental note to remember that when Tatl flew out of his hat. 

"He gives me the creeps!" Link paused and looked up at the hyperactive fairy. "That mask salesman was the…" She paused and looked down at Link's questioning glance. "sorry…just thinking aloud." She flew directly in front of his face. "But three days? Even if we never sleep, that still leaves us with a measly 72 hours! Talk about demanding!"

Link rolled his eyes and began to look around at the town again when she flew into his sight path again.

"Well, don't just stand there! We're going to see the Great Fairy!" Link blinked and stared at the bossy fairy in front of him and if he were able to form words, he would have expressed a few choice ones that were echoing in his head. "Look," she continued, "you wanna find the Skull Kid, don't you?"

Link nodded.

"The Great Fairy will know what he's up to. She watches over everything." She flew closer to Link's ear and lowered her voice. "And just between you and me, the Skull Kid is no match for the Great Fairy." She backed up and, raising her voice again, commanded, "Go to the shrine near the North Gate. You'll find the Great Fairy in there!"

Link remained immobile for a moment before rolling his eyes and walking forward. Satisfied that he was doing as she asked, Tatl retreated into his hat. Link made a mental note to berate her when he could speak again. He could tell that this was going to be a long three days…

* * *

This is, of course, what Link is doing in parallel to what Sheik is doing. From now on, every chapter will end with a little of Link and where he is during his Majora's Mask journey. I hope everyone is enjoying the story because I'm sure enjoying writing it! Feel free to comment, I welcome your reviews with open arms (whether good or bad). 


	3. Fairy Talk

**Chapter Three**

**

* * *

Fairy Talk**

* * *

Sheik and Saria walked into the darkened passage way in search of the fairy fountain that lay beyond. Sheik glanced over at her as they walked. She really was cute. Maybe he should ask her out. But what would Link say? Sheik could hear him now… 

_"You're dating Saria? The girl that may as well be my sister! You're dating my sister?"_

Link was not the sort of person you want to upset like that so Sheik decided that he may just want to leave Saria out of his thoughts. It wasn't until he had made his decision that he realized Saria was staring at him. He paused and turned to her.

"What?"

"I just wanted to know what you thought." She repeated.

Sheik froze in horror. Had she been talking the whole time? He couldn't remember hearing her. What should he do! The twinkling sound of magic caught his attention and he ran for it.

"Look they're over here!" He said and ran around the corner.

_Whoo, that was close…_He thought as he ran.

He and Saria ran up the edge of the fountain and watched as the fairies danced happily across the shallow water. Sheik cleared his throat and the fairies stopped and turned to them. Saria straightened up taking on her Sage demeanor and suddenly Sheik realized shy she was chosen as the protector of the forest magic.

"Fairies of the forest," She said officially, "we come to you in search of our friend."

"You seek Navi!" One of them said.

"Yes, Navi is why you are here." Another piped up.

Saria and Sheik exchanged looks and then turned back to the playful creatures.

"Do you know where she is?" Saria asked.

"No, we don't know." One said.

"All we know is where she is not."

"But to know where she is not, is to know where she is."

Sheik was getting annoyed with the rhymes. "Fine, then tell us where she isn't." He said impatiently.

The fairies swarmed in the center of the water and began dancing and singing:

"She is not in the forest,

She is not near the river,

She is not in the desert,

This news we deliver.

"She is not at the castle,

She has not gone to the lake,

She is not at the ranch,

Though she has left a wake.

"From this land we call Hyrule,

Her magic is gone,

Help you we can not,

With our powers withdrawn."

With the rhyme completed, the fairies disappeared in a bright light, leaving a very confused Sheik and a very frustrated Saria behind. They exchanged a glance and Sheik sat on the cold stone.

"Well…that helped."

Saria sighed and sat next to her Sheikah friend. "Well…we know one thing," she turned to him. "We know she's not in Hyrule. And if she is, then she's very weak."

Sheik nodded and stared at the empty fountain water. "Where do we go to find her?"

Saria was silent for a while. Then she stood and offered her hand to her friend and they began walking out of the fountain.

"I'll go to the temple and pray. With the help of the other sages I may be able to sense her magic even if she's weak." She turned to Sheik. "I think the first thing that needs done is to seek out the Great Fairies. They are much stronger than the little fairies and maybe they've heard something."

Sheik nodded. "I'll find them and come back to you."

The two friends paused near the circle of moonlight that shone from the surface. With one last smile, they stepped into the light and slowly rose to the top.

* * *

Link emerged from the Great Fairy's Fountain with renewed strength. He smiled to himself and thought about the great magic that was just bestowed on him; Magic Bubbles. He was eager to try them out and start getting used to his new body. As though reading his thoughts, Tatl jumped from his hat and glared at him. 

"The Great Fairy said the astronomer knows the Skull Kid. Hurry! We need to find a way to get out of town and to the observatory!"

Link sent his best deku glare at her and rolled his eyes. He wasn't going anywhere until he learned how to use his new power. It was then he noticed the boy in the middle of North Clock Town. He was trying (and failing) to pop a large balloon with a picture of Majora's Mask on it. Link grinned inwardly and waddled over to the kid. Since he couldn't talk, he just stood and watched for a minute. The kid, obviously annoyed, turned to look at him.

"...Whaddya want, shrimp? I'm busy practicing with my blowgun!" Link just stood and stared at him. The kid looked to get even angrier and glared. "If you can't pop that balloon, then don't mess with Jim! Grrrr..." He grunted and continued with his blowgun.

He looked up at the balloon. It wasn't that high, surely his new power could pop it. He reared back and charged his magic like the Great Fairy had instructed. He watched as the bubble began forming and when he felt it was big enough, he let go and watched it fly. Just as he had hopped, the bubble hit the balloon and POP! it exploded into many small pieces. Link, proud of his conquest, turned to leave and seek out a way out of town but he was stopped. The boy who was trying to pop the balloon was standing in front of him with a look of awe and a little annoyance on his face.

"Are you the one who just popped that up there?" He asked.

Link nodded, a little unsure of how the boy would react. Instead, he smiled widely and propped his hands on his hips.

"Not bad for a Deku Scrub!"

Link sighed inwardly. He would rather avoid any fighting if possible. The boy cleared his throat and straightened up trying to look official.

"We Bombers have a hideout that leads to the observatory outside town." Link's ears perked up. "You need a code to get in. Maybe I'll tell you what it is!"

Link wasn't sure how to deal with this kid. He could tell that he wanted something, and Link was cautiously waiting to hear what that something was. As thought answering his thoughts, the boy grinned.

"But don't think you're getting it that easily! I can't just tell you what the code is...You'll have to pass my test first. Are you ready?"

Link hesitated for a bit but he knew he had to get into the observatory so he nodded his agreement. The boy, Jim, grinned and shouted behind him.

"All right! Line up, guys!" As if out of no where, four other boys ran to them forming a line in front of Link. He noticed that on each of their shirts was a number: 1 through 5.

"If you can find all five of us by tomorrow morning, I'll teach you the code!" Jim explained. "Are you ready?"

Link looked at each boy in turn and then back to Jim. He nodded again and Jim whistled loudly. All five boys ran off in different directions and Link lost track of them. Soon he was standing in the middle of North Clock Town alone. Tatl was mumbling something under his hat so he removed it and looked in at her.

"Oh, why do we have to play these stupid brats' little games?" Link shrugged, unable to answer to question and explain what his logic was. He just smiled with a 'trust me' look on his face. She groaned and collapsed inside the hat. "C'mon! Hurry up and find them already!"

Link, satisfied that he won, placed his at back on his head and ran off to find the five boys.


	4. Search for the Great Fairies

**I know, I know! It's been forever! I've been sooo busy with finals and everything so I'm really sorry for the delay. Anyway, I'm gonna try to get back on top of things and get this story done. I hope everyone is enjoying it!**

**

* * *

Chapter Four**

**Search for the Great Fairies**

Sheik ran through the lost woods at top speed. He couldn't quite explain the feeling he was experiencing at the moment. He was excited but nervous as well. He had never been to see the Great Fairies before, only heard about them from Link and Saria. What if he couldn't find them? What if they wouldn't help? He had heard many stories from the villagers about them; about their great powers. What if his request angered them? He shook his head. No, surly not. He had also heard stories about their kindness. And they always helped Link when he needed them. No, he shouldn't have a problem with that. But finding them…that was another issue.

Link had told him where they were but only a general area. He wasn't sure if he could find them on his own. He considered waiting till Link found his way through the forest, but something told him he didn't have time. To get from one side of the kingdom to the other took at least a day and if he wanted to speak with all of the Great Fairies he would have to hurry. He turned the corner to the next clearing and paused. In front of him was the large stone door that led to Goron Mountian.

_That would save me a lot of time…_he thought. He grinned and turned, running straight into the darkened passage. Sheik had never done much business with the Gorons and especially without Link, but he was certain they would help him. He entered the busy city only to be welcomed by three Goron's rolling right towards him. He screamed and dove out of the way only to roll right off the edge and land hard on the second level. He groaned and rolled over to his back.

"So much for a welcome…" He moaned and sat up.

He didn't feel anything break, but his body was screaming with pain. He pushed himself up and looked around. Two smaller Goron's were staring at him and he had to fight away the urge to glare.

"Is Darunia in?" He asked through gritted teeth.

They nodded and pointed to the lowest level where the entrance to the Goron Leader's room was. Sheik nodded and walked crookedly to the stairs. He slowly made his way down to the bottom level and up to the door. Darunia typically kept it open since Ganon was destroyed, so Sheik had no problems being admitted. He walked in and found Darunia sitting on the floor bouncing a baby Goron in his lap. Sheik smiled. Ever since Darunia's son was born that's all he ever focused on. Sheik walked in and placed his hands on his hips.

"Greetings Darunia!" He smiled.

Darunia paused in his play and looked up. He smiled when he saw Sheik and stood.

"Ahh! Sheik! Friend of Brother Link!" He moved forward and slapped Sheik on the back, the force of which brought Sheik to the floor. "What can I do for you?" He boomed.

Sheik coughed and struggled to stand again. "I…I need to get…into the…Crater." He coughed.

Darunia laughed and it echoed through the whole city. "Of course! Anything for the friend of my friend!" He clapped his hands and three Goron's barreled into the room and quickly started to pull the throne from the wall. "The entrance is just through here." He pointed. "But be careful! It's hot!" He laughed and then continued to bounce his son.

Sheik nodded and moved carefully towards the entrance. He could feel the heat getting stronger as he approached and he paused. Link told him that in the future they met here once. Surely if he could take the heat then, he could take it now. He took a deep breath and ran forward into the Crater. The heat hit him like a brick wall and he nearly lost his balance. He knew he wouldn't be able to stay long but he had to find the Great Fairy. He looked around and tried to remember Link's words.

_"She was on a cliff. It was hell trying to cross that log. But I did it and there she was!"_

Sheik looked around. The only cliff he could find was blocked with large rocks. He groaned. Of course it was blocked; technically Link had not arrived here yet. He had no choice…he was going to have to climb the rocks and hope he could get in that way. The heat was starting to tire him, so he ran as quickly as he could over to the edge of the cliff and carefully surveyed the wobbly log bridge. Link had described this part as being horrible and he wasn't looking forward to experiencing it himself. He took a deep breath to calm him but the hot air only made him choke. After catching his breath, he tapped the bridge carefully with his toe, testing it's stability.

_If Link is able to cross this thing seven years from now, then it must be stable now…_

Sheik walked slowly over the bridge, trying to remember everything Impa had taught him about balance. _Okay, just go slow. Be steady. Okay, you can do this. One foot at a time. That's it. You can do it…_Sheik chanted to himself as he crossed and soon he had reached the other side. He smiled at himself for his triumph and, just for the sake of his nerves, he leaned over and looked down. He felt himself get dizzy when he saw the miles of cave wall with a rather uncomfortable looking magma pit at the bottom.

"Good thing I didn't look down before…" He muttered before turning and staring up at the large boulders that barred his way.

The were tall and smooth, with no visible footholds. Sheik was sweating profusely now and his vision was beginning to blur. _Can't…quit. _He jumped up onto the boulders and struggled against them, trying to push himself up. He managed it, but barely. He looked around him from the top of the rocks for some form of crack he could squeeze into. The cave was sealed tightly at all angles. Sheik collapsed against the rock wall, exhausted and dehydrated. _I have to get in…I must._ He thought as the room around him began to go dark. _I have to…can't give up…I have…to…_

* * *

Link sighed as he crawled out of the dark tunnel that led to the observatory. He shook his large deku head to shake the skulltula webs off and he groaned. He was sore from jumping across the water, and battling a skulltula or two along the way didn't help. It was only noon and he was already tired. He stalked through the busy town and frowned. What now? So he had this shiny stone…so what? He had no use for a Moon's Tear. Suddenly Tatl flew in front of his face and glared. 

"Don't you remember that Deku Scrub who wanted the Moon's Tear? Don't tell me you forgot..." She said, her voice unusually annoying.

Link rolled his eyes but headed back to the center of town just the same. To be honest, he had forgotten. But that was what Navi was always for. Link took care of the fighting while Navi remembered all the details. Tatl was far more bossy that Navi and the small Hylian found himself missing his old friend even more. He silently wondered how Sheik was getting along in the search and made a mental note to apologize to him for missing it.

The center of town was a bustle of activity. No one seemed to care about the giant moon towering over head. He spotted the dog, barking happily at his owners feet, and a chill ran through his spine. He had never been a big fan of dogs, but ones that were intent on his destruction were even worse. He snuck carefully behind the tables and counters until he spotted the yellow deku leaf. Wasn't that where the deku scrub lived? He walked over to it and peered down. Before he had time to react, the scrub jumped out of his flower and smiled warmly down at Link, but before Link could form any sort of response, his smile changed to a smirk.

"I've already sold out of my wares…" he ground out. Then he sighed and frowned. "And the carnival hasn't even begun." He shook his head and looked back down at the scrub struggling to stand. "I'm thinking of closing up shop so I can buy a gift for my wife and return to her in my village! I've heard that a stone called the Moon's Tear shines brighter than any other in the land!"

Link smiled. That was exactly what he wanted to hear. He reached into his bag and pulled out the stone, presenting it to the scrub.

"Ah!" The scrub shouted in excitement, "That stone! You must hand it over to me!" He seemed to pause in thought before he dug in the bottom of the flower and pulled out a piece of rumpled parchment. "In exchange, I'll give you my spot here...Deku Flower included! Yes?" He asked, presenting the title deed.

Link smiled and nodded. He handed over the stone and politely accepted the deed.

"You really helped me out!" The scrub giggled, clutching the stone to his chest. "Now I have the perfect souvenir for my wife! She hasn't set eyes on a jewel or strange, sparkling stone like this in a very long time." He smiled and looked down to Link as he stashed the jewel in his bags. "The Title Deed for this spot should be in high demand among Deku Scrubs, but you already know that." He shrugged it off and disappeared into his flower. A moment later he reemerged with three large bags. "If you don't need it anymore, you can always sell it!" He called as he took to the air and flew out of the city.

Link watched him go and then turned back to the flower; his flower. He smiled and tucked the deed carefully into his pack.

"The door to the clock tower opens only once a year--at midnight on the eve of the carnival." Tatl muttered.

Link turned to her and nodded. He looked up at the closed door and sighed. Nothing to do now except wait….

**

* * *

Hey, I just want to say thanks to all my reviewers: lydru, Crystal Butterfly, MacDuffyGirl, and SHiNiGAMiLENNE. You guys a great and I'm really glad you're enjoying the story! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon okay? Happy Reading!**


End file.
